


Just Getting Started

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: Kane & Parris [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Parris and Kane start making plans for the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted June 2004.

Kane sat in his office, moodily doodling on a scrap of paper when he should have been planning the center’s monthly budget. Who would have believed that one teenager could wreak such havoc?

And it wasn’t your ordinary mayhem. He shook his head, sighing. No, what Parris Delacroix managed was far beyond what anyone else could do because Kane had actually fallen in love with the gorgeous brat. And his current funk was caused by the fall semester starting at the university and Parris suddenly having his free time cut dramatically. Not to mention the minor detail that the young genius was still underage so they couldn’t even spend all of what free time he did have together, as his mother would take steps to keep them apart if she ever found out what was happening. This was a fine fix for a man of his age to find himself in.

If Kane hadn’t been so sure that Parris loved him as much as he loved the young man, he would have packed his bags and fled back to his family in Cleveland long since. But they would make this work, assuming they didn’t die of frustration in the meantime.

"God," he groaned aloud, "this _is_ going to kill me."

"Lord, if budgeting is fatal, I think I’d rather be broke," Parris laughed from where he stood, leaning against the doorjamb and drinking in the sight of the other man. "And for the record, you can’t die. You promised to help me with my homework if I ever needed it, remember? Well, it just so happens I need to do a paper on the occult, and since your mama is a vodoun priestess... Well, my mother said I shouldn’t bother you longer than I have to and that you’re a very nice man to be helping me out like this."

Parris stepped into the office and shut the door behind him. "But you’re not a very nice man, are you, Kane Lambert? You’re a very bad man, seducing your young probationary ward and all, taking his cherry and teaching him your carnal ways."

"Parris!" His mood suddenly on the upswing, Kane smiled and opened his arms to Parris, inviting him to crawl onto his lap so he could kiss him properly. "I’m going to have to call _Maman_ and thank her for whatever she did," he laughed. "Only vodoun could have brought you to me just when I needed you.

"I missed you, baby. More than I ever expected," he admitted a little sheepishly. "I hate not being able to spend time with you. You’re almost eighteen; can we start easing your mother into knowing about us? Four more months of this really might kill me."

Parris laughed as he took the invitation and settled himself onto Kane’s lap. "Anyone ever tell you you’re an impatient man, Mr. Lambert?" he purred, nuzzling at the big man’s throat hungrily, making soft sounds of need low in his throat as he explored. "Missed you too. Mama knows I’m gay. We had the talk. Even started hinting that there’s someone special in my life. Haven’t said who yet or anything, but... she took it better than I expected, finding out that her baby boy doesn’t wanna find a woman and breed." A minute shudder traced its way down the young man’s spine. "What a disgusting thought!"

Kane shook his head at the theatrical reaction, but he was relieved to hear that Parris had been planning. "So this may not be as bad as we feared, huh? That’s good to know. I didn’t want to screw up your relationship with your mother," he admitted with a sigh of relief. "But I want to spend time with you; I want to take you out for dinner and dance with you and do the things couples do when they’re starting out," he grumbled.

"Well, I’m not saying she’s tickled. I got the whole crying jag, the ‘I was a bad mother, you never had a father’s influence, I made you gay’ speech, but I expected that. Next week we’re going to a PFLAG meeting so she can get used to saying that her son is a homosexual. Who knows. As for us... honestly, I’m not sure how she’ll handle it.

"I hate to say this, Kane, but I think she’s kinda smitten with you. I keep getting asked about how the nice Mr. Lambert is doing and maybe I should invite him over to the restaurant for dinner one night or even better I should invite him home. Last time she acted like this was with my chemistry teacher, and they dated for three months," Parris shook his head. "Although I would like to see you across the table from me at dinner. And I’d like to dance with you too, but I’m still too young for night clubs, so we still couldn’t do that for another year," the youth continued pragmatically.

Kane looked appalled. "I am _not_ pretending to be interested in your mother, Parris! Not only would that not be fair to her, it would make for one hell of a hostile relationship in future." He almost shuddered at the thought.

"And if I can’t take you out dancing, well then, we’ll just have to dance in my apartment. Could be fun. Clothing optional," he teased.

"Did I ask you to pretend to be interested in my mother? No. I was just pointing out the fact that Mom _is_ rather sweet on you, which could be a problem. But... well I’m moving out when I turn eighteen, Kane. I wanna live with you, if you want me to, that is," the teen admitted shyly. "I can’t say how Mom will take it, but I love you and want to be with you all the time."

Kane smiled slowly. " _If_ I want you? Sprout, that’s the craziest thing I’ve ever heard. And if the last couple of months haven’t convinced you of that, one of us has some serious problems." He shook his head sadly at the now smirking young man on his lap. "Maybe I need to prove it to you again."

"Sprout? _Sprout_?!?! Ewww, Kane, where the hell do you get your nicknames? That one is _rancid_ ," Parris shuddered, "I’m just gonna move on from that, but I’m telling you, that name ain’t getting’ you anywhere near my sweet lil ass. I’ll just sit over here on the opposite side of the room and quietly do my homework, away from the weirdness zone."

"Baby, you’re too young to be senile," Kane snorted. "I’ve been calling you that for months. And you _are_ a little sprout, especially compared to my majestic self," he teased.

"I was in the throes of passion when you called me that, so I didn’t register it at all. I heard it this time, and _you_ are not gonna be calling me that again. Call me sprout again and no nookie for you tonight!"

"’Nookie’?" Kane repeated in tones of deep disgust. "Baby, there are times when I think common opinion would be right and you _are_ too young for me." He eyed the young man, wondering just how on earth he’d gotten himself into this... and how Parris had so easily wrapped him around his little finger.

"Well, if that’s how you feel," Parris stood, throwing his books in his backpack. "If you think you’re too old for me, granddaddy, then I guess I need to find myself a hot, virile, young stud to keep me satisfied," the teen said with a saucy smile and a waggle of his hips. "Later, old and moldy."

An instant later the brat found himself draped over Kane’s shoulder, ass in the air, as the older man scooped him up and continued on his way to the front door, ignoring the hoots and laughter from the few people around at that time of the evening. Kane waved a hand at them over his shoulder, ignoring Parris’ wriggles.

"You didn’t really think no one suspected, did you?" he asked, never slowing in his progress toward his car, wanting to get them home.

"Didn’t think you wanted them to know you were a chicken hawk," Parris retorted, pinching Kane’s ass. "Hey, head rush happening. Blood to head a bad thing—well, that particular head anyways."

"Try to keep that in mind the next time you have an urge to sass me," Kane replied, still holding him and adding a hearty slap to his ass for the pinch. "And I would have said that I don’t mind anyone knowing that I love you and that we’re together." He swung Parris into the car and shut the door before going around to the driver’s seat and getting in.

Stifling his giggles, Parris curled into the seat and watched Kane climb in the car. "If you think this is gonna get you into my ass, you’ve got another thing coming, babe. I think you need to beg my forgiveness first; after all, you questioned whether or not you should be with me. Now why would I let you get anywhere near my assets after you questioned whether or not I was worth it?" the younger man asked, quirking his eyebrow.

"I never questioned whether you were worth it, baby, just your questionable vocabulary," Kane replied, turning to face him. "But I think we can discuss this once we get to my place. The side of the road isn’t my idea of privacy." He faced forward and started the car, pulling away from the curb, still ignoring their avid audience at the center.

"Awwwh, you’re not into voyeurism, babe?" Parris snickered. The teen followed his actions with words, unfastening his button fly jeans and slipping his semi-erect cock out. "Well, if you don’t wanna, you’d best not watch while I do this." And with that Parris began to stroke his cock, letting his head fall back onto the headrest and eyes close as he savored the pleasure of his own touch.

Kane bit back a groan, refusing to give his gorgeous brat the satisfaction of knowing he’d gotten to him. "We get pulled over and you can explain it to the cop," he warned, darting a quick glance at his lover, then forcing himself to concentrate on the road. He pressed down harder on the gas, wanting to get Parris home and ‘punish’ him for his teasing.

Gasping hungrily, Parris stroked himself faster and faster, his fist acting as a tight channel for his cock. "So good, oh fuck, oh yeah. Love how this feels, love it, God, oh God, oh God, oh GOD!" Gasping and shivering, Parris came, catching his semen in the palm of his hand. "Oh yeah, baby!" he moaned, bringing his come-covered fingers up to his lips and licking at them.

Growling, Kane reached over and gripped Parris’ wrist, drawing his fingers to his mouth so he could taste his semen. "Bastard," he swore. "You could have waited till we got there." He shifted uncomfortably, his khaki pants much too tight just then.

"But why?" Parris giggled, squirming on his seat, teasing Kane further. "It’s so much more fun to watch your reactions."

"Well, since you already got what you wanted, maybe I should just drive you home now," he threatened, eyes narrowed. "I’m sure your mother would love to spend an evening with her baby boy."

"No! I mean I still haven’t got what I wanted. I wanted that huge cock buried deep in my sweet little ass, fucking me hard and deep. But if you don’t want that too, I suppose I could go home and keep my mom company. Although she’d be shocked to see me since she thinks I’m staying over at a friend’s for a study weekend."

"The whole weekend?" Kane’s smile could have lit the city. "Have I mentioned lately that I love your devious mind as much as your gorgeous body, baby?" He stepped a little harder on the gas, suddenly even more eager to get home and lock the door behind them so he could enjoy 48 uninterrupted hours with his lover.

Parris laughed. "Yes, the whole weekend, my friend’s gone out of town, so he’s forwarded his phone to my cell just in case Mom calls. We can lock the door, order take out and stay naked the entire weekend. Well, I can; you’re gonna have to take your dog out every once in a while," the younger man grinned as he tucked himself back into his clothing. "So, are we there yet?"

"Almost." Kane glared out at the street as if expecting it to miraculously change to his destination simply because he wanted it to. Fortunately, they were nearly there, and it was only a few more minutes before Kane pushed the button on the remote and pulled into the garage.

With a hungry look, he shot out of the car before Parris could touch him. "Go meet me in the bedroom. If I touch you now, we won’t make it out of this garage till I fuck you, and Linc needs to go out. I’ll just be a minute."

Parris watched the older man take off at a fast clip and laughed quietly. Taking his time, he made sure the car was locked and then headed into Kane’s home. He dropped his bag next to Kane’s briefcase and his running shoes next to a pair of Kane’s then began to strip as he went. His jeans went over the couch, his shirt was hung from the doorknob and his boxers and socks were left at the foot of the bed.

Grabbing the lube from the nightstand, Parris wasted no time in slicking his ass up, two fingers sliding in and out of his body as he made sure he was well lubed and ready for Kane when he got there from letting the dog out.

It only took Kane a few minutes to greet the dog, refill his food and water, and let him out in the backyard so he could head back to Parris. Lincoln would be perfectly happy outside for a while, so he hurried back to the bedroom, grinning at the trail of clothes that Parris had left between the garage door and his room.

He paused in the doorway to admire the sight. "God, you’re gorgeous." He started yanking at his own clothes, eager to join the young man in his bed.

"Always a good thing to think about the man you happen to be fucking," Parris laughed as he began to stroke his cock with one hand while the other tweaked and pulled at a nipple. "But you’re taking so long to get undressed," the younger man continued with a moue of disappointment.

Considering that he’d managed to remove his clothes in under a minute, Kane only raised an eyebrow before crawling onto the bed and over Parris, looking down at him. He could see the gel glistening on the pale skin of his lover’s ass, so he simply positioned himself and slowly pushed inside the young man, a harsh groan of satisfaction falling from his lips as they came together.

Wrapping his arms around Kane’s neck, Parris drew him in for a long, hot kiss even as his legs wrapped around Kane’s waist to pull him into Parris more firmly. When they finally managed to come apart for air, Parris smiled and purred. "Hello, handsome, come here often?"

"Not nearly often enough." Kane grinned down at him, nipping quickly on the kiss-swollen lower lip, and his hips began to move in a lazy rhythm, teasing both of them with the slow build-up.

"Tell me about it!" Parris groaned hungrily, one hand slipping between their bodies to wrap around his cock. "Can’t wait until I can move in with you. It’s killing me, being apart more than we’re together." That said, the college student bent his head and fastened his lips around one of Kane’s nipples, suckling hungrily, his tongue lashing back and forth.

"Only a few... few more months," Kane panted, back arching as Parris nursed on his chest. "Oh God, that’s good." His hips began to move a little faster, pounding a little harder into Parris, and one of his hands covered the younger man’s on his cock, urging him on.

Whimpering around the nubbin of flesh in his mouth so that he sent a vibration through Kane’s body, Parris canted his hips a little higher and began to stroke his cock a little faster. It was always good with Kane, each time better than the last. And the thought that he only had to survive a few more months until his eighteenth birthday... oh, Parris expected to celebrate that night hard enough to break the bed frame and set the sheets on fire!

Unable to hold back any longer, Kane started pounding into Parris, hips snapping back and forth as he took him hard and fast, his hand moving in counterpoint and matching his rhythm as he sought to make Parris come before he did.

Whining constantly, Parris finally released his hold on Kane’s chest, gasping for air as his head fell back onto the pillows. "God, oh God, Kane! Yes, missed, harder, ooh right, JESUS!" Bucking up harder and harder to meet Kane’s downward thrusts, Parris’ fingers raked across Kane’s back while his other hand squeezed down hard on his own shaft.

With a strangled yell, Parris’ cock shot spurt after spurt of hot white semen between their two bodies. "Kane!!"

Already trembling on the brink of coming, when Parris’ body spasmed in climax, Kane tumbled over the edge as well. "Love you," he panted.

"Considering I’m planning on spending the rest of my life living with you and being your little fuck toy, that’s rather reassuring!" Parris teased before pulling Kane in for a deep kiss. "And for the record, I love you too. So... now that we’ve taken the edge off, what do you want to do next?"

"I’m open to suggestions," Kane shrugged. "Although dinner somewhere in there would be good. Which means ordering in or going out since I was planning to stop at the grocery store on my way home... but I got a little distracted."

Parris snickered, "Gee, really? Was it me jerking myself off in the front seat of your car or you finding out that I’m yours to ravage for the weekend that distracted you the most?" he teased Kane. "And ordering in sounds good—that way we can eat naked. I don’t feel like getting dressed just yet. Mmmm, and get something sticky and sweet for dessert. I have a sudden yen for chocolate mousse ala Kane, or something similar."

Suddenly picturing Parris’ body covered with some sweet confection, Kane wasn’t sure he was capable of speech for a moment. "I think I can arrange that." Wanting it to be a surprise, he went out to the living room to order dinner, and at the same time he let Lincoln back in.

He wasn’t surprised when the big dog raced past him toward the bedroom. He knew he smelled of Parris just then, and Linc had decided he liked the young man the first time he’d met him.

Parris let out a shriek as a cold, wet doggy nose was suddenly in the small of his back. "Kane Lambert!!! You are so dead!" the younger man threatened as he dove beneath the covers. "Down, Linc, no, I’m not playing with you, I’m naked dammit! I do not play with monster dogs without padding and... Linc, what are you... ewwwwwwwwwwwwww! Kane, your dog is sporting wood!"

Kane wandered back into the room, grinning. He hadn’t heard anything beyond the initial shriek, and he shooed Linc out of the room so he’d be able to coax Parris out from under the covers to showers and dress enough to protect the most vital bits from accidentally being clawed if they played with the dog to get rid of some of his energy.

"C’mon, babe, we only have half an hour till the food gets here, so a shower is definitely in order."

"If we take a shower together, we’ll be in there longer than half an hour, and you know it," Parris pointed out logically. "Go take your shower first, and you can play with the creature that evolution forgot while I have mine."

"Be nice, it could be worse. Just imagine if he _didn’t_ like you." With that lovely thought, Kane padded over to the bathroom and stepped under the water, luxuriating in it pounding down on him for a few moments. Done, he quickly dried off and dressed in a pair of khaki shorts, then went out to the living room to play with Linc till the food arrived.

"Hey, I _like_ your beast! I just like him more when I have clothes on, okay?" Parris shouted after the older man as he padded into the shower to clean up.

Muttering under his breath, Parris stole one of Kane’s old shirts, pulled on a pair of jersey shorts that he kept at the older man’s place and went out to join his two massive beasts, curling up on the couch to watch them roughhouse on the floor.

Kane grinned up at Parris from where he was pinned under his dog’s weight. "Not going to join us, my delicate little flower?" he teased, knowing that Linc probably weighed nearly as much as Parris and the dog was pure muscle.

"Umm, no! I’ll just sit up here where it’s safe and watch the two of you go at it, and when he’s too pooped to flatten me, then I’ll say hello," Parris replied primly. "And you call me a flower again, buster, and you’re gonna be sprouting daisies before you get any more, got it?"

"Anybody ever told you that you’re awfully touchy, babe?" Kane chuckled. "Can’t call you sprout, can’t call you flower... picky, picky." He smirked up the younger man, knowing perfectly well that if anyone who looked like Parris allowed a name like that to go unchallenged, especially at his age, his life would be a living hell. But Kane simply liked to tease him, though he made a mental note to stop doing it so often in case it really did start to get to Parris.

"A sprout is something you eat or grow; it’s not a person! And a flower?? Get real! Babe I can handle, kid I can handle, lover I can handle, but don’t give me a nickname that belongs to vegetation, okay?" the younger man groused.

"Hey, I bought a lot of Green Giant vegetables because of Little Sprout. He’s cute!"

Parris growled. "I am _not_ cute!"

Fortunately for Kane, the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of dinner, and he was able to avoid responding to that last comment. He returned a few moments later with a couple of big bags bearing the logo of a large chicken chain, carefully placing one aside for later before tearing into the others.

"Dig in, babe. I plan to exhaust you later, so you’re going to need the nourishment."

Parris snorted but reached for the piroguies and began to eat voraciously. "Sure you are, old man, you and what army? Hey!" Parris’ hand came out to slap at Kane’s marauding one. "Eat your own; these are mine, and I don’t share!" the teen smiled toothily.

~*~*~ 

Soon the take out containers were left only with the skeletal remains of what had once been a quarter of a chicken, and Parris’ appetite for food was finally sated. Leaving the cleanup for Kane, the student grabbed his knapsack and pulled out a textbook then went to sit on the floor in front of the sofa. Linc soon snuggled next to the young man and had his head in Parris’ lap, Parris’ long fingers stroking the huge dog’s fur in idle patterns as he read through a chapter of his text.

"I figured this would be a good time to get a little study in, while we wait for dinner to digest so that we can have dessert," Parris said by way of an explanation when Kane lay down on the couch behind him. "I hope you don’t mind."

"No, that’s fine, go right ahead." Kane was enjoyed being able to just look at Parris, to see him in his home, sitting with his dog, and looking so right. He wanted this all the time, and someday soon he’d have it. For now, however, he was content in the moment, and that was all he could ask.

Smiling up at the older man, Parris was amazed all over again at how right this felt. "I love you, Kane Lambert. Just so you know. I really love you," he admitted softly before returning back to his textbook, his free hand coming up to twine with Kane’s in the silence that was broken only by Linc’s snuffling.

~*~*~ 

A chapter later, Parris closed his book with a decisive clap, causing the dog to start and run to the sliding glass door to look around. Standing up, Parris let him outside, checked on his water, and then shut and locked the door, pulling the blinds closed as he did so. Walking back to the couch, the college student pulled off his shorts, undid Kane’s and then straddled Kane on the couch, wriggling back so Kane’s sleeping cock was nestled between his ass cheeks. "Okay, I read my chapter; now it’s time to play!"

"Have I mentioned lately that you’re one pushy bottom?" Kane laughed, his hands lightly grasping Parris’ hips to help support him. "Or that I happen to love that about you? Just one problem though, babe, the lube’s in the bedroom."

"No problem. I lubed up before I came out of the bathroom," Parris grinned as he continued to rub his ass against his lover’s rapidly filling erection. "You know, it’s that pushy bottom thing; I like to be ready for the drop of a hat, or your pants!"

The knowledge that Parris had been slick and ready for him for the last hour while he lay there half dozing instantly had Kane diamond-hard. "You’re going to kill me, my gorgeous, slutty brat, but what a way to go."

As he spoke, Kane urged Parris a little higher. "Take me into you, babe."

Grinning, Parris reached behind him and wrapped his fingers around Kane’s cock to hold it still so that he could sink down on it in slow increments, teasing them both with his lack of speed. When he finally reached the base of Kane’s cock, Parris bent to kiss him hungrily. "I was made for you, you know that?" he purred. "Just the right size, just the right shape and just the right," rippling his anal muscles and squeezing Kane tight, Parris grinned, "just the right amount of tension."

"Brat." But Kane didn’t seem to mind. He drove his hips upward, lifting Parris right off the couch momentarily, then sank back down to allow him to take control. "So let’s see how good a rider you are," he challenged.

Smirking, Parris couldn’t resist. "Yeehaw! Get along, little doggie!" he shouted as he nudged his heels into Kane’s thighs.

Kane gaped at his deranged lover, then groaned. "If I didn’t love you so much, I’d have to have you committed," he grumbled, shaking his head.

"No, you wouldn’t," Parris grinned as he began to move up and down on Kane’s cock. "If you didn’t love me so much, you wouldn’t have me, and I’d still be in denial and waiting for a big, buff man to get him out of the closet and teach him all about wild monkey sex, and think of what you’d be missing - namely this tight little ass!"

"’Wild monkey sex’?" Kane repeated incredulously. "Where do you come up with these things?" Deciding that shutting the younger man up would be wise, he curled one large hand around the back of Parris’ neck and pulled him down to cover his mouth with own.

Grinning around the tongue that invaded his mouth, Parris sucked on it hungrily as he continued to undulate on the older man’s lap, taking Kane into him as far as he could and then slowly easing his way off Kane’s erection, riding him slow and easy just to drive them both crazy. God, he loved this man, couldn’t wait to move in and sleep with him every night for the rest of his life.

Kane’s hands moved to Parris’ hips, urging him to move faster though he didn’t force it. Still kissing Parris hungrily, he slowly sat up, shifting inside Parris as he did.

Breaking off the kiss, Parris whimpered softly. "Oh, _Dieu_ , Kane!" Head falling back onto his shoulders, his breath came in frantic little gasps as his hips began to move infinitesimally faster. "Oh damn, you’re deep!"

Grinding himself down harder onto Kane’s cock, a free hand snaked in between their bodies and began to stroke his hard erection in time with the movements of his hips.

"That’s it, baby," Kane rasped, dark eyes fixed on the rapidly moving hand. "Make yourself come. Let me see you come." His gaze rose to Parris’ flushed face, and he groaned with pleasure at the sight. "God, you’re so beautiful. I love watching you come apart, love knowing you’re all mine."

"Nobody else would have me," Parris half moaned, half laughed as his hand began to slide up and down his prick faster and faster, his hips keeping tempo.

Leaning forward so that his head rested on Kane’s broad shoulder, Parris worried and nipped at the taut skin. The taste, the smell, the _feel_ of Kane against him was all he needed to get him hot, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer, not with Kane whispering darkly erotic things in his ear and his prostate getting stabbed repeatedly.

"I’d kill anyone who tried," Kane growled, fingers digging in more deeply as he gripped Parris possessively. His hips rose off the couch in a sharp thrust into the young man, making him groan as Parris spasmed around him.

"Have I told you lately just how sexy you are when you get all possessive on me?" Parris gasped as Kane stabbed into him harder than before, driving him that much more quickly to his orgasm. In fact it only took a few more strokes and then Parris was crying out and trembling as his cock spurted gobs of creamy white seed over his hand and Kane’s stomach.

Kane didn’t last much longer after feeling and hearing Parris come, and he slumped back onto the sofa, bringing Parris with him, once the last spasm had rippled through him. "Yeah, I definitely like having you around," he murmured, petting the young man’s sweaty back.

"Good thing since I’m planning on being on your doorstep with my things the day I turn eighteen. Well, maybe the day after. Either way I’m moving in," Parris grinned.

"I’m planning to hide behind you when your mama comes looking for her baby boy," Kane stated. "She is not going to be pleased about this."

"Well, we’ve got four months to get her used to the idea," Parris pointed out, snuggling close. "I’m hoping she’ll be happy I found someone to love, someone she likes no less. Maybe we should let her know you’re gay too so she doesn’t actually try to... hit on you. Ewww, I can’t believe I had to say that. My mother wanting to hit on my man, what a thought!"

"I don’t think she’d be overly pleased by it either when you put it that way," Kane pointed out, chuckling. "Your family just has good taste, baby. Can I help it if I’m spectacular?"

"Oy!" the teen groaned, rolling his eyes. "Ego much, Lambert?" But that didn’t stop the younger man from snuggling close and making a contented noise as he did so. "You make a good teddy bear, you know that?"

"I’m so glad I can accommodate you." Hearing a soft woof from outside, Kane slid out from under Parris and padded over to the door to let the dog back in. "He’s not going to jump you if you leave him indoors when we’re together, you know," he chuckled, picking the slighter man up and lying down again with the teenager on top of him while Linc flopped on the floor beside them.

"Just so long as he keeps the cold, wet doggy nose from sensitive bits and pieces," Parris complained, moving slightly towards the back of the couch and out of reach.

Kane manfully held in his laughter. "He’s lying down on the floor, going to sleep, babe. Luscious as I think your body is, it’s really not his thing," he managed in a slightly strangled tone.

"Asshole," Parris snarled halfheartedly. "Your sympathy and support is underwhelming! And to think I willingly put up with this!"

"Aww, should I kiss it and make it better?" Kane crooned, knowing he was pushing it, but Parris was so damn _cute_ when he was annoyed.

" **KANE**!" Grabbing a pillow off the couch, the younger man whacked him as hard as possible in the stomach with it.

Losing his battle for control, Kane howled with laughter, hanging on to the squirming, muttering man as he did. "Sorry, baby," he gasped out when he could speak again, "you’re just too cute when you sputter."

Snorting, Parris levered himself off the older man with a huff of disgust. "You’re demented, you know that? I’m gonna go to the bedroom. Unlike you, I like creature comforts and fluffy pillows!"

Still chuckling, Kane stood up and tossed Parris over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift, carrying him to the bedroom. "Your wish is my command," he said sweetly an instant before he tossed Parris onto the bed and sprawled on top of him. "Yes, this is much better."

"I’m still annoyed with you," Parris muttered, shooting an evil glare at the older man. "Making fun of me like that. I like the mutt just fine when I’m clothed, but he did it to me once, and I’m not at all ready to repeat the experience of a cold, wet, doggy nose sniffing my ass again, thanks all the same!"

"You’re neurotic, but I love you," Kane chuckled. "Just don’t give my dog a complex, ‘kay?"

"Oh, so your dog can give _me_ a complex?" Parris huffed playfully. "We’ll be seeing who’s gonna be getting _anything_ for the next little while, Mr. Don’t Give My Dog a Complex. Maybe you ought to consider sleeping with _him_!"

"Naw, he hogs the bed. You do too, but I can lie on you very comfortably," Kane replied, trying not to grin.

"And squash me with your big-assed self?" Parris snorted. "I don’t think so. We’re going to be buying a bigger bed when I move in. I am not gonna end up your pancake boy!"

"Considering that you always end up on top of me, I don’t see how it’s going to make any difference!" Kane retorted.

Finally breaking down into peals of laughter, the younger man hooted with mirth. "God, remind me to try out for the role of Diva Drag Queen for the next Pride week. The look on your face when I started... and you’re more comfortable than any ole mattress anyway!"

"You are such a brat," Kane sighed, hugging him close. "Just keep those bony elbows out of my ribs."

"Whatever you say, my big slab o’ beef!" Parris retorted with a huge smile. "Now shut up and get some sleep. You’re gonna need it, old man!"

Kane rolled his eyes, knowing that trying to get the last word when Parris was in this mood was impossible. Instead he tightened his arms around the slender young man, closed his eyes, and dozed off.

~*~*~ 

"You sure you’re ready for this?" Kane asked a few weeks later, sitting in his office while Parris paced. "Just because your mom asked me to your place for dinner doesn’t mean that we have to tell her about us tonight."

"I’m tired of having to hide how I feel about you, Kane. I love you. I want to be with you. And I sure as hell don’t want to watch my mama flirting with my lover. It’s most disconcerting!" the younger man growled. "I love her to death, but if she tries to cop a feel of your arm one more time, I will _not_ be held responsible for what I do!"

Kane bit back laughter though he sympathized. It hadn’t been comfortable for him either, especially since he really did like Parris’ mother. But he loved Parris. "You do realize she may dump the soup on our heads tonight, don’t you?"

"Damn good thing I wore a turtleneck then, less chance of getting burned too badly," Parris retorted and then sighed. "I don’t want to hurt her, but I don’t want to be ashamed of what I am and who I love. And I want her to love me for who I am and who I love; is that selfish of me?"

"Of course not, baby. Everyone wants that. And your mom is a great lady; I’m sure you’ll get it. But it may take a little while. This is going to come as a shock to her. It’s not so long since you came out to her, and I really doubt she expected you to bring home someone my age."

"And it’s normal for someone my age to sleep over at the house of an unmarried older man who works at a gay community center? I love my mama to death, but sometimes she’s just a little too naive for her own good, you know?"

Kane had to laugh at that. "Be nice, brat. Okay, let’s go do this. Just don’t let her kill me, okay?"

"Awh, don’t worry, I’ll protect my great big girly man from my little bitty mama," Parris laughed, blowing Kane a kiss before beating a hasty retreat from his office and down to the parking lot. Public was much better when Kane got that look in his eyes.

Kane followed Parris more leisurely, promising himself to remind Parris of that comment when he got the young man alone again, hopefully later that night. "Be careful, baby, or you’ll end up spanked yet," he warned as he caught up and slid into the car.

"Promises, promises," Parris teased, waggling his eyebrows. "I’ve been trying for how long and you still haven’t done it?"

"I thought I’d make our housewarming extra special," Kane purred at him, pulling Parris into a kiss before starting the car. "Patience is a virtue, Par."

Parris snorted and rolled his eyes as he buckled his seatbelt up. "If you think I’m virtuous, Lambert, you need to get more than a few things examined," he retorted. "And I’m sure as hell not patient either. It better be one damn fine housewarming!"

"The house won’t be nearly as warm as your ass. I’m betting I can make you come from that," Kane replied, smiling slightly. "Now be good so I can get us to your mother’s house in one piece."

"Dream on, tough man, and I’m always good, what’re you talking about?" Parris sassed, sticking out his tongue and wiggling it at Kane before blowing him a kiss.

Sitting back in the car, Parris fell silent, watching the streets fly by as they drove from Church Street to Rosedale where Parris lived in a little house with his mother. "She didn’t kill me when I came out; she probably won’t take a meat cleaver to me for this. Right?"

"You she’s gonna lock in the attic till you’re ninety. I’m the one she’s going to take the meat cleaver to."

"Hey, the only one touching your meat is me, and don’t you forget it!" Parris growled, shooting a dirty look at Kane. "She does not get anywhere near that particular part of you. Ever! That’s just so wrong on so many levels."

"You really are insane," Kane chuckled as he pulled into Parris’ driveway. Once on the porch, he paused and pulled Parris into his arms to kiss him, not noticing when the door opened and Parris’ mother stood staring at them, her jaw dropping.

"Parris Delacroix!" Celeste gasped, unable to believe what her eyes were seeing. "What are you about? In the house now!" And with that she wheeled around and stalked inside, tears of fury, fear and a bit of jealousy prickling at her eyes.

"Oh shit," Parris moaned, burying his face in Kane’s chest. "I’m really in for it now."

"I don’t think you have to worry about her touching me. More like ripping parts off," Kane sighed, hugging him before nudging him toward the door. "And we’d better not keep her waiting."

Fighting the urge to whimper, Parris took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, reaching for the doorknob with the air of a man going to his own execution. He was so dead.

Feeling Kane’s hand slip through his and squeeze, he looked up at his lover with a wavering smile. "Well, at least if she kicks me out, I know I’ve got some place to go, right?" he smiled tremulously. "Here goes nothing."

With one last smile Parris opened the door and stepped inside. " _Maman_? Please, don’t be mad at Kane; I’m the one... I mean I kinda... _Maman_ , I love him; please try and understand."

Kane stood behind Parris supportively, remaining silent for the moment to allow Parris the chance to speak to his mother.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn’t call the police right now?" Celeste demanded. "This man was in a position of trust, and he abused it, he abused _you_." She glared at Kane, a furious mother protecting her young.

Kane winced, but he waited, knowing that if he didn’t allow Parris to speak for himself, Celeste would continue to think of him as nothing more than a child rather than the young man he was.

" _Maman_ , I love you very much, but if you ever say that about the man I love again, I swear to God, I will never forgive you!" Parris retorted with icy calm. "He did nothing to me that I did not _beg_ for, do you understand? _I_ asked for him to do things to me, not the other way around. _I_ initiated _everything_! How could you even think..." By this time Parris was quivering with anger.

" _Non_ , I don’t believe you. He tricked you, confused you. He’s too old, and you, you’re just a baby," Celeste retorted. "This cannot be true."

"I’m sorry for your upset, ma’am, and sorry that we didn’t tell you the truth from the beginning, but Parris is _not_ a child. He’s a man, and he happens to be the man I love," Kane stated with quiet dignity.

Celeste walked up to Kane and slapped him with all her might. "You touched _my_ baby! I gave birth to him; I raised him; I loved him when his father didn’t. How dare you say that you love him; what do you know of it?"

" _Maman_!" Parris snatched his mother’s hand as she made to raise it again. "I _love_ him. I plan to spend my life with him. Don’t you dare belittle that or me. I am man enough to know what I want, and I want _Kane_. Please, _please_ , Mom, understand that. He is everything to me now, my world. I want no other."

Celeste stared at her baby, taken aback by his fervor. When had he grown up? Why hadn’t she noticed? "Parris," she started, raising her free hand to cup his cheek. "Oh, _mon gars_ , how did this happen?" She looked over at Kane, anger resurfacing in her dark eyes. "Why should I believe anything you say?"

"There’s nothing I can say that would make a difference," Kane replied, taking Parris’ hand in his. "I can only repeat that I love him and I would never hurt him."

"If you don’t want to believe him, _Maman_ , then believe me. Kane is the man I choose. The man _I_ love. I want you to be happy for me; I’ve found my dream. I know he may not be what you wanted. I know you wanted grandchildren and for me to marry and be a father and give you grandbabies and be happy.

"But I can promise you one thing; I may not be able to give you grandbabies, but he _does_ make me happy, _Maman_. I swear it. He does," Parris replied looking up at his lover with eyes that held nothing back, that let his love shine through for the entire world to see.

Celeste nearly staggered to a chair and sank into it, unblinking eyes fixed on her son and... his lover. She looked from one man to the other, and she could see the love when they looked at each other. She hated it, but she could see it.

"I love you," Kane whispered, for the moment forgetting their audience as he concentrated on Parris.

"You damn well better, considering I’m never going to let you go," Parris chuckled, resting his head on Kane’s chin. "I’m even willing to put up with that beast of a dog in order to have you," the young man teased.

" _Mon Dieu_ , you really do love one another, don’t you?"

Sliding an arm around Parris’ waist and drawing him to his side, Kane turned to face Celeste. "Yes," he replied simply.

She slumped in her chair, something she rarely permitted herself. "I... I truly do not know what to say."

"Say you’ll try to understand, _Maman_ , even if you’re not happy with the decision. Say you’ll let me live my life as I choose to, with the man I choose. Say you’ll still love me," Parris asked quietly.

"Oh, _petit_ , you’ll always be my little boy, and I’ll always love you," Celeste replied brokenly, getting out of the chair but stopping short of the couple, not sure how to act now. "I’ll _always_ love you, Parris; that will never change."

Kane let go of Parris and nudged him toward his mother, stepping back slightly as the woman abortively reached to hug her son.

" _Maman_ , thank you," Parris breathed as he hugged his mother, hard. "You don’t know what this means to me. I know... it’ll take time, but he truly is what I want, _Maman_ , truly," the young man whispered, holding his mother tight.

"Parris, I... I can’t make promises, but I’ll try to understand, really I will. But... there will be rules. And you, Monsieur Lambert, you are very lucky that I love my son enough not to want him to suffer any heartache. What you did... there are no words. It will take me a very long time to understand, let alone forgive, what you did to my baby. And he will _always_ be my baby, no matter how he has become the man you profess him to be, despite my realizing it."

Kane smiled faintly. "Considering that my mother still treats me as if I were five sometimes, I am well aware of that, ma’am. And Parris is lucky to have you."

Celeste eyed the tall man with a small moue of distaste but wisely said nothing. She was not about to risk losing her son, not even to this one. "I hope you will understand if I don’t feel up to having dinner after all. This was... not a pleasant surprise, I’m afraid. I think I will go and lie down. Parris, I want you home by midnight. You have school tomorrow."

" _Maman_ , I really am sorry. This isn’t how I wanted you to find out, I swear," Parris replied with sadness.

"I know, _petit_ , but that is how I found out, and now we must all live with it, mustn’t we? _Bonne nuit_."

Once outside a few moments later, Kane stopped and drew Parris into a hug. "Well, it wasn’t as bad as I feared, but it certainly could have gone better."

"A lot better. She’s not very happy with me. Oh, I knew she wouldn’t be, but... she didn’t deserve to find out like that, Kane," Parris sighed, feeling guilty. "Do you think she’ll forgive me?" he asked, looking up at Kane, suddenly feeling very young and very vulnerable.

"Of course she will, Parris. She’s your mother, and she loves you. She needs a little time to come to terms with it."

"I know," Parris said with a great sigh. "I’m not feeling that hungry myself. Can we go back home and cuddle for a bit?" the young man continued, not even realizing the slip of the tongue that had indicated where his heart truly lay now.

"Of course. We have a few hours before you need to get back here." Kane hugged him close. "Come on, I’ll even put Linc out so you’ll be safe."

"Hey, I’m... learning to love him," Parris replied, faintly affronted. "It’s the doggy drool I have issues with, that’s all."

Kane chuckled as he went around the car to slide into the driver’s seat. "Sure, baby. So you’re taking him for his next walk?"

Parris shot Kane a dirty look. "Yeah, right, maybe if I want to run a marathon. I’d be sure to win with him pulling me along like a little toy doll."

Picturing that, Kane snickered. "Maybe not," he agreed. "Though you could probably ride him. Little as you are, he probably wouldn’t even notice."

"Bastard, see if you get any anytime soon for that crack," Parris growled.

"Parris, I might be worried if you weren’t a teenaged hormone," Kane chuckled.

"Yeah, but this teenaged hormone is gonna have curfew from now on. And I’ll have to be home every night in order to sleep in my own bed," Parris grinned. "Who knows, maybe I’ll only be able to meet you in public or with a chaperone!"

"Right," Kane snorted. "Though I’ll admit the new rules are going to make your next birthday doubly welcome. I can’t wait till you move in."

"You and me both. I don’t want to hurt my mother, but I belong with you, Kane. What are your co-workers gonna say, though? Maybe I _should_ get my own place, close by, just so... Well, I don’t want you to get in trouble or anything."

"Parris, we just ended one deception. I’m not going to start living another lie. I love you, and we’re together. Anyone who doesn’t like it can go to hell. I want you with me."

"But they might... fire you or something," Parris replied helplessly. "I’m still a teenager, Kane, and people will talk, and I don’t want you to hate me."

"If they fire me, which they won’t, then it wasn’t the right place for me, and I’d look for the one that is. Some people will talk regardless, just because we’re both male, never mind our ages, and I could never hate you, so get that idea out of your head. And remember a while back when I carried you out of my office over my shoulder? I seem to recall applause, not yells for the police."

"I’m sorry, I guess... I guess what happened just got to me more than I thought it would," Parris admitted. "I mean, she _slapped_ you, Kane, and she said some pretty awful things. I’m sorry for that, for everything. I just, well, I love you so much I don’t want you to get hurt or anything because of me."

"There will probably be some problems," Kane admitted honestly, turning to face Parris as they stopped at a red light. "But the only thing that could hurt me would be losing you. Everything else we can work out."

"I love you, you know that, right?" Parris grinned over at Kane. "I mean I really love you; you’re everything to me. Really you are."

"Glad to hear it." Kane smiled smugly now that Parris was calm again.

"Oh, shut up and drive, will you?"

Snickering, Kane did as ordered, and they got back to his house soon afterward.

Unlocking the door, he laughed when Linc greeted him with a lick and pushed past to jump up, his paws braced on Parris’ shoulders.

"Okay, that’s it. You really need to do something about his doggy breath, pee-eww!" Parris groaned, trying desperately to evade the lolling tongue.

Kane was trying not to laugh, his shoulders shaking. "He just likes you, babe."

"God, that is so gross! Kane, get him off me. I do _not_ want to dance with your dog, thank you very much!"

"Linc, down," Kane said simply, and the dog dropped back to all fours, sitting at their feet, tail wagging slowly.

"Why won’t he do that when I say that?" Parris pouted. "I’m firm with him, honest!"

"Uh huh." Kane just shook his head. "Come on, let’s find something to eat." He started down the hall toward the kitchen.

"I’m really not that hungry, Kane," Parris admitted. "My stomach’s still churning. Seriously. If you’re hungry, go ahead, but I don’t think I could eat a thing," the younger man sighed even as he followed Kane into the kitchen, just wanting to be near him.

Kane just nodded even as he reached into the freezer for some home-made soup he’d frozen. He was pretty sure that the smell of it would rouse Parris’ appetite. He slid it into the microwave to thaw and turned to Parris, drawing him into his arms and holding him close.

Finally relaxing thoroughly, Parris melted into Kane’s arms. "Why is that when you’re in your teens, every month seems like a year? I want it to be my birthday already. And it’s gonna take forever for it to get here; I just know it. But I guess we gotta do what we gotta do. And this might give Mom a chance to get used to the idea, as opposed to me announcing on my eighteenth birthday that I’m moving out to live with a guy that she thinks is hot. The squick factor in that is pretty damn major. But at least I know my mother has good taste," Parris laughed.

Initially amused by Parris’ eagerness for his birthday and typical teenage exaggeration, Kane pulled a face when Parris mentioned Celeste’s attraction to him. "Parris," he said plaintively, "if you love me, don’t ever mention your mother, me and attraction in the same breath again."

"Oh but why?" Parris snickered. "The way you shudder is really funny. All right, I promise I’ll be good. After all, I wanna get some."

Laughing, Kane lightly swatted Parris on the ass. "Keep it up and you’ll be getting something other than what you expect."

Parris snorted. "I don’t think so. Because if you did, I’d have to start calling you daddy. And seeing as how that’s _not_ how our relationship is, forget it!"

Kane growled. "You call me daddy and you’re celibate!" He glared down at the snickering teen. "But someday we’ll explore how things can be fun in the right circumstances." Remembering their earlier conversation about their ‘housewarming’, he could almost guarantee that it would be sooner rather than later.

"Depends on what things and what circumstances," Parris replied cautiously. "Because I’ve been doing some reading on the internet, and fists are not getting anywhere near certain parts of my anatomy, thank you very much!"

Kane lost it. Nearly howling with laughter, he clutched Parris, leaning on the slighter man for support. "Not exactly my thing, babe," he gasped out when he could finally speak again.

Parris blushed. "Yeah, well, you’re like my first real gay relationship. And let’s face it, there’s not a whole heck of a lot of places I can get information! It’s not like I can go up to somebody and say, ‘Hey, what do two guys do together?’ However, you could always try and educate me yourself."

"I’m working on it," Kane replied before kissing him. "And yes, people do do that, but I don’t. It never interested me. I prefer other parts of my body going into you or vice versa. And if you want to know about something, all you have to do is ask. I’d be happy to answer or demonstrate if it’s something we’ll both enjoy."

"But how will I know if I’ll enjoy it, having never done anything? I guess that means that I’ve gotta try everything within reason, doesn’t it? However, there are things I am not willing to try. Being tied up sounds kinky but cool, but I do not do the whole BDSM thing. I admit I’m a wimp when it comes to pain. But it seems an awful lot of guys seem to get off on that. Just from what I’ve seen on the internet. Who knows, maybe I’m just too vanilla for my own good right now. I guess you’re gonna have to teach me how to like chocolate," Parris smirked.

Kane snorted. "I haven’t noticed you complaining about deep, rich dark chocolate up till now."

Parris groaned. "That’s so ba-ad. Although I will admit to being partial to fudgicles to suck on." Parris burst into laughter at the look on Kane’s face. "Oh come on, it was just so there. Besides, you know I love sucking on you. And you should be thankful I didn’t call you my ebony love god or something really nasty like that."

Kane’s jaw dropped. "Parris, I really wonder about you sometimes," he finally said, shaking his head.

Parris snickered. "Now that was an amusing reaction. And it’s made you stop thinking about my mom, hasn’t it?" Parris continued to grin even as Kane’s face turned into a scowl, and he was thankfully saved from a reprisal, literally by the bell, as the soup went off.

"You are such a brat," Kane muttered, grinning once he turned away to get out bowls. He took the soup out of the microwave, stirred and tasted it, and put it back in for another minute while he set the table. Even though Parris had said he didn’t want any, Kane was sure he’d change his mind once it was in front of him.

"Well, that’s what you get for having a teenager for a lover," Parris chuckled as he walked over to the fridge to pour a couple glasses of milk. "And the really scary thing is I’m probably a hell of a lot more mature than most people my age. After all, the only thing my friends seem to be thinking of these days is how many skirts they can crawl under, and here I’m talking about lifelong commitment. But then again, I was never really into the whole casual thing. Call me old fashioned, but I just think there should be love as well as sex. And that’s even when I thought I was straight." Walking back to the table, Parris put down the two glasses and tucked himself into one of the chairs. "I guess we are pretty lucky, aren’t we, Kane? Even with all the other stuff that’s happened."

Kane walked over to lean down and kiss Parris lightly after that. "I know I’m lucky." The ding of the microwave pulled him away, and he went to dish up the two bowls of soup and bring them back to the table. "Now we just have to convince your mother," he added with a sigh as he sank into his seat. "Holidays will be a lot more pleasant if she accepts us."

"She’s going to have to accept us," Parris said firmly. "Because giving you up is non-negotiable. And as much as I don’t want to, if she forces me, I _will_ make a choice, and it won’t be one she likes. I can’t live my life to make her happy. And if she loves me, she’ll accept me and my choices."

Accepting the bowl of soup from Kane, he took a mouthful and smiled. "You know if you’re this bad about keeping me fed, I have a feeling that I’m going to gain like fifty pounds when I finally meet your mama. You better still love me when I’m a meatball."

"My mom’s going to try to feed you up," Kane admitted, chuckling. "But don’t worry, I’ll still love you when you’re as wide as you are tall... not that that’s very wide."

Parris’ eyes narrowed menacingly. "Are you saying I’m short? ‘Cause you know you aren’t getting any for that one."

"Well, it’s a fact that you are shorter than I am," Kane pointed out, grinning into his soup. "But maybe you haven’t finished growing yet," he suggested, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, you know, ain’t nothing gonna be growing after that comment!" Parris huffed. "And just because you’re the size of a fucking house doesn’t mean I’m not the height I’m supposed to be. Growing my ass!"

Kane laughed. "You’re so cute when you’re indignant. And don’t worry, I’ll make sure that the appropriate parts of you grow after we’re done eating."

Parris glowered. "Cute? You actually called me cute. Oh, you are so sleeping with Linc. Actually no, you’re sleeping alone because I’m going home. Not because I want to but because I have to. But you are still in deep shit for that one."

"I’ll just have to work hard to make you forgive me," Kane replied, one bare foot rubbing one of Parris’ ankles.

"I am not that easy," Parris huffed. "It’s going to take more than a foot rubbing my ankle to make me forgive you for that one. I’m thinking dinner in a restaurant with real napkins, followed by dancing. That might make me forgive you. Which leads me to another point. I’m not easy and I’m sure as hell not cheap. Just so we’re clear on that," Parris beamed.

Chuckling, Kane leaned back in his chair. "I think that can be arranged. Assuming you don’t have a five o-clock curfew now," he added wryly. "For tonight though, I’d be happy to rub other parts of you after we eat."

Parris rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I bet you would. But I guess we’ll have to see how much time I’ve got left. I really hate this. I know why I have to go; I know I have to keep my mother happy, but all I want to do is curl up in bed with you. Even if we don’t have sex, I just want you to hold me. This really sucks."

Kane could only nod his agreement, reaching over the table to take one of Parris’ hands in his. "It’s only for a few more months," he said wistfully, wishing Parris could stay as well. "You’d probably better prepare your mother for that, though, not just walk out that day."

"Well, I’m certainly not going to lie to her. She needs to know where my heart is. But I’m not going to hurt her either. Not unless I have to. I think a few months is going to give me enough time to get her ready for the fact that I’m going to be leaving. She had to know that I would do this eventually. After all, what eighteen-year-old lives at home any more, really? I just won’t be moving into my own place."

"I hope this’ll be _our_ place," Kane replied, still holding Parris’ hand. "Or we might want to think about looking for a place together, one that really will be ours from day one."

Parris shifted somewhat uncomfortably. "You know I’m not going to be much help with the bills for a while? So maybe it’s best if we stay in your place until I can help us get our place. And before you say anything, I know I don’t have to do it; I want to do it. I want our place to be from both of us. So we’ll have to wait till I get out of school and get a job, a real job. Do you mind?"

"Parris, of course I don’t mind. I want us to do whatever makes us _both_ comfortable. I wasn’t sure if you would feel like you were just a guest if we lived in a house that I’d picked before I met you. I never want you to feel that way. I don’t give a damn _where_ we live, so long as it’s together."

Parris cocked his head to one side and grinned shyly. "Somehow I don’t think a guest would be sleeping with you in your bedroom," he laughed quietly. "And don’t worry, I’m more than happy to think what’s yours is ours."

Surprised into laughter, Kane finally let go of Parris’ hand and started eating his soup. "You’re going to be really high maintenance, aren’t you?" he chuckled.

Parris laughed. "Well, I wouldn’t want you to get bored so soon," he winked. "Now hurry up and finish that soup. After all, you were talking about sticking things into me a while ago, and we still have time."

"Maybe I should just give the soup to Linc, then," Kane laughed. "Wouldn’t want to waste any time and miss my dessert."

"You are so easy," Parris grinned. "I think we’ve got more than enough time to finish our dinner and then have dessert before I get home. Besides, quickies against the door can be fun."

"You like sex anywhere," Kane snorted.

Parris raised an eyebrow. "I’m seventeen. I’ve just discovered gay sex. I’m horny, I’m young, and I have the libido to match. This would be a problem how?"

"It’s going to kill me keeping up with you, but what a way to go."

"At least you’ll die with a smile on your face," Parris chuckled. "And I promise not to tell your mama that you died in the middle of an orgasm. So are we done yet?"

Laughing, Kane set his mostly empty bowl down on the floor for Linc to finish off, and he stood up, pulling Parris to his feet. "We’re just getting started."


End file.
